Relaxing in the Clouds
by ShadedRogue
Summary: Drabble. One shot. Fluff.


**Title:** Relaxing in the Clouds  
**Rating:** K  
**Pairings:** Non yaoi, no pairings...just plain old drabble.  
**Characters:** Tala, Kai  
**Warnings:** Um... OOC-ness?  
**Summary:** Drabble. One shot.

**AN:** I used this for a language arts projects...you're lucky my teacher is so critical or else I wouldn't have spent half as much time on the grammar. So yeah...random drabble... I don't know if someone has used this idea before...because sometimes I read things and I forget them...and then I think of a story...and it kind of uses that idea and I'm like 'my gosh!' so uh yeah...if I accidently copy someone, tell me. If not...enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade or any of its affiliates.**

* * *

Relaxing in the Clouds **

It had seemed so surreal as they lay there on the lush grass. The birds chirping, squirrels and chipmunks talking back and forth and bickering at one another, the sun warming them with its bright rays as a relaxing breeze gently caressed their hair and clothes. It had been so peaceful.

It was like a fantasy…a balmy dream. He couldn't remember ever having such a dream. His dreams had always been dark and twisted, full of so much pain and agony, nothing at all like this. There was no agony, no pain, no screams or voices of unnamable ghosts of his past resonating through his head. No, nothing of the sort here, here there was only the calm sound of nature around them and tranquility.

He was gently brought back from his musings by the sound of a soft chuckle beside him. He opened his eyes, squinting slightly against the sunlight before turning his head to the side to look at his friend lying next to him.

"What's so funny?"

A certain red-head was sprawled out on his back, one arm lying over his stomach while the other was resting across his forehead, shading his eyes from the sun as he stared upwards. Tala turned to look at him, a soft smile grazing his lips and a peaceful expression on his usually stoic face.

"The clouds." He stated simply and then once again focused his attention on the blue sky above them.

Kai felt his eyebrow rise slightly in confusion and he began shaking his head at how weird Tala could be at times. "What about them?" He questioned out of curiosity.

"Look," Tala outstretched the arm that was resting on his stomach and pointed upward, "up there."

Kai's gaze followed Tala's finger and stared, trying to figure out what he was so fascinated about. "Where?" He asked when he couldn't see anything specific.

"There. What does that cloud look like to you?"

He traced the cloud with his finger so that Kai could figure out what one he was talking about. Kai looked at the white fluff again, eyes scanning and examining detail, trying to make out some kind of a shape. "I see…" all he could see was feathery whiteness against a deep azure sky, but other than that, nothing. "I see a cloud…"

A light punch was delivered to his shoulder and he looked to find Tala giggling softly. "Dummy, use your imagination."

He pointed again to the sky. "That one," he said, referring to the same cloud, "looks like some kind of a tiger. See? There's the head, and down there are the feet and the claws, the tail and uh…the rest of its body and there…" he pointed to another cloud and began tracing its outline, "That's the rabbit with the clock from Alice in Wonderland. Do you see it?"

Tala looked at Kai and almost broke out into hysterical laughter at the expression on the other boy's face. "And here I thought you were the sanest one of all of us. You're not on some kind of drug are you, Tala? You didn't take anything weird from Bryan again, did you?"

He sat up and scowled at Kai, arms folded across his chest and lips forming a small frown. "Very funny… Come on, you should at least have some creativity in that pretty little head of yours."

His frown deepend when Kai scoffed slightly.

"I don't see how hallucinating includes creativity, it's just proves you're mad."

"That may be so, but you've got to be mad to have tolerated me for so long."

Tala flicked his friend's nose gently before flopping down on his back once again. There was a short but not uncomfortable silence between them before Kai spoke up. "That one," he said, "looks like Superman."

A small smile grazed over Tala's lips again, but he did not look at Kai. "You're mocking me now."

"Na uh. You said so yourself, I must be mad to have tolerated you for so long… I think the side-effects decided to kick in right now."

Tala laughed and searched out the cloud that supposedly looked like Superman.

"Nah, I think it looks more like Lois Lane falling from a building." He said after a while, earning a small chuckle from Kai.

"What about that one?" Tala pointed to one that was floating right above their heads.

"Mikhail Gorbachev."

"Mikhail Gorbachev?"

Tala reached over and placed a slender hand on Kai's forehead, pretending to be checking for a fever. "I think you took those drugs, not me."

"I think it's the sun." And with that Kai let out a huge yawn and rolled over so that he was lying on his stomach, head resting on his folded arms. Tala followed suit and turned his head so he was facing him.

"It's nice."

"Yeah." The reply was mumbled and barely audible since the slate-haired boy had buried his head in his arms and seemed more than content to fall asleep right there.

Tala allowed himself another smile and reached over to gently tuck back a piece of hair that had fallen into Kai's face. Sighing contently, Kai lifted his head slightly and took hold of Tala's hand, tucking it under his chin before resting again.

They lay there like that for hours and didn't move until the sun began to fade against the horizon, turning the sky into different mixtures of pink and purple until it finally darkened into night. Each boy feeling content, they stood up and began working the stiffness out of their joints as they yawned. It wasn't often that they could make time in their lives just to sit and relax for a day. It felt nice to enjoy the little things for once and as they walked back to their hotel they savoured the moments and looked forward to the next time they could afford to be as peaceful.

* * *

Oooooh two stories in one day, lucky you! DEUX! I'm feeling very accomplished at the moment...Yeah, too much coffee. I should sleep. 

Anyways, I like reviews, yep, yep. Review me, because you like me too (I hope!) Even if you don't, review, review, review. Is it in your head yet? Revieeeeeeeeeew. Jedi powers demand you to review...review meeeeeeee!

Political lession: Mikhail Gorbachev was the last leader of the Soviet Union from 1985 to it's collaspe in 1991. He is distinguishable from the birthmark on his head.

I'm done. REVIEWS!!!


End file.
